


За жизнь гавайскую

by van_Miaow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на челлендж для команды WTF Hawaii Five-O 2015. <br/>Бета: their-law.<br/>Лимерики russian style (не совсем правильная форма и т.п.).</p>
    </blockquote>





	За жизнь гавайскую

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж для команды WTF Hawaii Five-O 2015.   
> Бета: their-law.  
> Лимерики russian style (не совсем правильная форма и т.п.).

  
Жена Джону взяла в ресторане  
Лишь дары океана в сметане.  
Но все креветки —  
Тот плевал на салфетки:  
«Не едят ведь такого христиане!»  


  
Музыкант в кабаке на неделе  
Всех достал своей укулеле.  
Получил когда втык,  
Прикусивши язык,  
Укулеле спрятал в портфеле.  


  
Толстый Том не силён в рассуждениях  
И ну очень страшон в столкновениях.  
Кто бывал на Оаху —  
Поражался размаху:  
Слава шла о его похождениях!  


  
В яме ныкал мужик ананасы,  
Но однажды украли запасы!  
За ворами бежал  
И истошно кричал:  
«Я запомнил вас, пидорасы!»  


  
На Гавайях все любят буддизм,  
Не приемлют страсть, гедонизм.  
И скрывается Вон,  
Ведь он — мормон,  
Томит жёнами свой организм.  


  
Прибыла на остров Лисянского  
Лесбиянка вида дворянского.  
Пиво не пьёт,  
Парней не ебёт —  
Подавайте ей ванну шампанского!  


  
Сексуальная дама на пляже  
Лет своих моложе и глаже.  
Ценит лишь гениталии,  
И плевать на регалии —  
У самой бриллианты в корсаже.  


  
Непутёвый глава гей-движенья  
Часто дрочит до изнеможенья.  
День, когда на остров  
Сошла толпа матросов,  
Хранит он в памяти, как чудные мгновенья.  



End file.
